Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to unauthorized content claims and more particularly relates to mitigating unauthorized content claims.
Description of the Related Art
Content hosts such as YOUTUBE® often host content that is posted and/or claimed by a party that is not an authorized owner of the content, resulting in unauthorized claims for the content. These authorized claims diminish revenue and other benefits to authorized claimants.